<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking, Taken by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845837">Taking, Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Monster Attributes, Multi, Sort Of, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, destroying hotel rooms, just three friends hanging out, with some mild BDSM themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few centuries, there's an itch to be scratched.</p><p>Every few centuries, they meet up and play this game.</p><p>Every few centuries, they come together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Famine/Pollution/War (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking, Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WELL this is a thing I wrote &gt;_&gt;</p><p>So in Events the lovely Tarek found a deck of cards with sex positions on them.  Her wonderful husband made a bot to draw the cards, and we played a round of NTA using the cards as prompts!  The one I got was "The Body Surf".</p><p>Between the NTA in Events and the GTA in SOSH I'm trying to use these as opportunities to write characters I don't normally write; apparently for this one that meant Really Weird Threesome with Three Of The Horsepeople.</p><p>Anyway.... here's this!</p><p>(Title from Sk3tch &lt;3 &lt;3 the Master and Commander of Titles xD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Famine growls at her as she pulls at the ropes that bind her wrists to the headboard.  It’s all the warning she has before his tongue plunges back into her, abnormally long and tapered from the tip to the base.  She doesn’t have to look to see his jaw has unhinged, skin splitting where it draws back across his cheek from his lips as he fucks her on it.  Her back arches off the mattress as she grinds down on his face, but she doesn’t scream.  From the chair by the window there’s the crinkle of a potato chip bag as Pollution laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not affection, just pure animalistic need between them.  Just an itch to be scratched somehow, over the centuries when things are quiet.  Or when they’re noisy.  Doesn’t really matter, but it’s fun as hell, and it passes some of that time between the Then and the Eventually.  Find a shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere, whoever gets there first gets to choose the game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pollution had won this time, immediately declared themselves hungry, and loudly proclaimed they just wanted to watch War tied up.  Famine, hungry for anything that isn’t food, had gladly obliged, ripping both of their clothes off in shreds and binding her to the shitty plywood headboard.  She could break it with a thought, but she doesn’t.  Just chases her orgasm on Famine’s tongue as Pollution looks on, grinning maniacally; taking pleasure in the proceedings in their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>War isn’t allowed much of a comedown, doesn’t want one anyway.  Not in this well-practiced dynamic; this little indulgence that the three of them have together.  No, it’ll be the end times before this happens again and she wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Famine rises to his knees and thrusts home, it’s everything she wants: being filled over and over as he slams into her reckless and rough, leaning down and biting at her flesh with teeth that are not strictly human.  Stretching that long and obtrusive tongue; circling it around one of her breasts, flicking the tip against her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in tune with each other, all three of them; a side effect of their being.  As she reaches the precipice of her second orgasm she can feel Famine nearly there as well, even Pollution is taking their own satisfaction in this and will go over the edge from watching.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them cry out together; fire erupting along the ropes as she orgasms.  Famine’s teeth elongate into points and he cries out; Pollution’s eyes start dripping black tears as their head is thrown back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stress on the mortal plane is entirely too much, a singularity brought down to this shitty hotel room, a maelstrom of wind and energy destroying everything in the room in a rush of power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll all take a few moments and breathe, but will eventually part on nothing but a word of goodbye.  And the knowledge that the End, and their time, is coming soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>